Such a coupling connector is known from the specification of Australian patent application No. 41490/93, which discloses a connector element having contact elements to which the conductors of a cord are connected via insulation displacement parts of the contact elements. The insulated conductors and a spiral shielding wire are laid in respective channels of a wire holding part such that the insulation displacement parts of the contact element, in the form of a slotted plate, penetrate the insulation of the insulated conductors and establish electrical connection between the conductors and the contact elements when the connector element and the wire holding element are mated. The shielding wire is formed into a pig-tail and also contacted by a respective insulation displacement contact element.
In some applications, particularly microphone cable applications, the cable to be connected to a coupling connector element of the aforementioned kind comprises a relatively heavy braided shield which is approximately eight times the mass of an insulated conductor of the cable. A problem arises in that the insulation displacement blade which contacts the braided shield pig-tail laid in a channel will be damaged because its design is appropriate for a smaller mass insulated conductor.